Our general objective is to determine, by means of an epidemiologic case-control study, the importance of various prenatal and childhood environmental exposures in the etiology of childhood gliomas. Special emphasis will be placed on prenatal and early childhood exposures to drugs, chemicals, radiation, tobacco, immunizations and animals. Selected birth characteristics including maternal age, parity and season of birth will also be examined. Approximately 400 patients with childhood gliomas should be available for study. This sample size and a control to case ratio of 2:1 shall enable us to investigate the study variables with respect to the more common histologic subtypes. Demographic, pathologic and clinical data will be collected from the hospital records of each patient, utilizing a standardized form. Further data will be collected through telephone interviews with the mothers of each patient and control. These will be validated by comparing the mothers' responses with physician and hospital records.